


Picking Bones

by misura



Category: The Rundown (2003)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24912823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Travis goes digging up dinosaur bones. Beck comes by for moral support. (All right, and also to check up on him, but hey, what can possibly go wrong in the middle of nowhere?)
Relationships: Beck/Travis Walker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: Small Fandoms Fest





	Picking Bones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gategirl7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gategirl7/gifts).



> prompt: _Beck/Travis, life at a dig site, with Travis hot on the trail of the next Gato_

"The beckosaur," Beck repeated. "Really."

Travis gave him a grin that made Beck wonder what the hell kind of trouble Travis had gotten himself into this time. Beck'd figured this place would be perfect: some out of the way archaeological site in the middle of nowhere, with great big heaps of nothing around.

No jungle, no rebels, no cantinas with attractive bartenders - not that Beck worried about any bartender being serious competition, but, well. Point was, this should have been a walk in the park.

"I mean, if it's a brand new, never before seen species," Travis said. Beck could tell Travis was trying for fake modesty. Travis being Travis, it wasn't really working. Modesty just wasn't Travis.

"Thanks. I think." Beck grinned, to show that had been a joke. No reason to put Travis on the defense - or alert him to the fact that Beck smelled bullshit.

"Hey," Travis said. "It's big, it's aggressive, and as far as we can tell, it doesn't have a whole lot of brains. Sounds like anyone you know?"

Beck chuckled. "Now if you'd said it's big, tough and good-looking, that might have rung a bell."

"Ah, stop it, you big lug." Travis made a movement suggestive of a punch. It didn't actually connect, which told Beck things were Seriously Bad, two capitals. Also known as Not Good. "You trying to make me blush? Huh? Huh?"

"Actually, just waiting for you to show me where I'm staying," Beck said, lifting his bags.

Travis relaxed slightly. Beck decided he'd already reached maximum worry, and anyway, Travis wanting to stop talking and start walking wasn't _that_ weird or out-of-character. (Yes, it was.)

Beck had made it about two steps into the tent when Travis jumped him.

They ended up on the floor, which was probably more or less what Travis'd had in mind, apart from the bit where Beck had put himself in a perfect position to cut off Travis's air supply if he (which was to say: Travis) so chose (which was to say: insisted on pursuing option B rather than option A).

"Missed you, too, honeybunch?" Travis said, sounding half-choked. "Jesus! What is wrong with you?"

"What is wrong with me?" Beck asked. "What is wrong with _you_?" He considered leaving his arm exactly where it was only that seemed a bit much: it had been a simple, predictable enough misunderstanding. The fault had been Travis's, sure, but Beck hadn't come here to argue.

"Terrible taste in boyfriends," Travis said promptly. "Seriously. The worst. I've also been burdened with an excess of charm, intelligence and good looks."

Beck groaned.

Travis patted his shoulder. "There, there. Long trip, lousy travel conditions, to say nothing of weeks and weeks without my company - totally understandable you get a bit grumpy. Just don't take it out on me, that's all I ask. I've got plenty to deal with already."

 _All right, so here we go._ Beck hadn't expected it to be this easy. "Oh, you do, do you? Like what?"

"Never you worry your pretty little head about that," Travis said. "Besides, you're here, I'm here, and we're in a tent."

"So?" Beck asked, even though all right, Travis might have a point. And the truth was, Beck _had_ missed Travis. Maybe not all the time, and not all of Travis, but some of the time.

Travis gasped. "Beck! For shame! And here I was about to tell you I missed you."

"Words are cheap," Beck said, shifting his position just a bit and glancing at the bed. It might be a little more comfortable than the ground, but not by much. Plus, it would require them to move.

"So is that a twig in your trousers or are you happy to see me?"

"Not sure that I'd use the word 'happy', but I can tell you that's definitely nothing even remotely like a twig."

An hour later, give or take, Beck wouldn't have said he felt better, but he did feel more relaxed. He also felt considerably more disposed to think fond thoughts of Travis, who might be a pain in the ass and a lot of trouble, only he was _Beck's_ pain in the ass and _Beck's_ lot of trouble, and anyone who had a problem with Travis had better be ready for Beck to return the favor.

Travis was pretending to take a nap on top of him. Beck wouldn't say it was uncomfortable or anything, only he'd as soon know what was going on.

"Travis," he said, shaking Travis just a bit, to show he meant business.

" _Again_?" Travis mumbled. "God, you're insatiable. Can't get enough of this, eh? Fair enough, fair enough, just let me have five more minutes."

Beck lay back and considered his options. It didn't take long. Beck was very good with options - unlike the rest of the world. "Option A, you tell me what's going on. Option B, I make you tell me what's going on."

Travis opened his eyes, looking very awake all of a sudden, and said, "Kinky! I like it," which hadn't been quite the response Beck had been hoping for.

Beck gave Travis the Look.

Travis rolled his eyes. "Relax. I've got it all under control."

"You do? That's great," Beck said. "That's a huge relief. I'm telling you, hearing you say that takes the weight right off of my mind."

Travis looked wary for maybe two seconds before he grinned. "You know, any other time, I might be hurt, nay, offended at the lack of trust you have in me. Given the present circumstances though - I think I might be up for another round. I'll even let you be on top this time, how's that? Can't make it fairer than that, am I right or am I right, huh, big guy?"

Beck decided he'd had enough. Option B it was - as usual. He should have seen it coming, really.

"Ow?" Travis said, sounding resentful. "What'd you go and have to do that for? I told you - "

"What. Is. Going. On?" Beck asked. "And don't tell me it's nothing or that you have it under control. The truth, Travis."

"Or what?" Travis asked. "You gonna hit me, Beck? You gonna get mean? You're playing with fire, my friend. With fire." Beck applied a bit of pressure. Travis yelped and raised his hands.

"Start talking."

"Could have just asked, but nooo," Travis said. Beck glowered. Travis grimaced. "Fine. So there's a local smuggling ring, some gun runners, two gangs currently involved in a turf war, and oh yeah, a crazy scientist with lots of money who wants to steal the beckosaurus to put it in his theme park."

Beck stared.

"I know, right?" Travis said. "I mean, duh. Why put a dinosaur skeleton in your theme park when you can create the real thing by using DNA or something. But anyway, like I said, it's all under control."

Beck counted to ten. Slowly. "I'm leaving." He wasn't, and they both knew it.

At least Travis had the grace to look a tiny bit guilty for all of three seconds, before he said, "So, one more for the road? Don't want you to feel like you came all this way for nothing."


End file.
